familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1695
: [[Wikipedia:Mustafa II|Mustafa II.]] Year 1695 (MDCXCV) was a common year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Tuesday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1695 January - June * January 27 - Change of emperor of the Ottoman Empire from Ahmed II to Mustafa II (1695-1703). July - December * July 17 - The Bank of Scotland is founded by an Act of Parliament of the old Scottish Parliament. * August 8 - The Wren Building is started in Williamsburg (completed in 1700). * December 31 - A window tax is imposed in England causing many shopkeepers to brick up their windows to avoid the tax. Undated * Russia declares war on Turkey. * Freezing winter in France - wine freezes in the glasses in Versailles. * £2 fine for swearing in England.\ * After 23 years of construction, Spain completes Castillo de San Marcos to protect St. Augustine from foreign threats. Births * February 2 - William Borlase, English naturalist (died 1772) * February 6 - Nicolaus II Bernoulli, Swiss mathematician (died 1726) * April 8 - Johann Christian Günther, German poet (died 1723) * May 2 - Giovanni Niccolo Servandoni, French architect and painter (died 1766) * May 3 - Henri Pitot, French engineer (died 1771) * September 3 - Pietro Locatelli, Italian composer (died 1764) * September 5 - Carl Gustaf Tessin, Swedish politician (died 1770) * October 5 - John Glas, Scottish minister (died 1773) * November 10 - John Bevis, English physician and astronomer (died 1771) : See also 1695 births. Deaths * January 4 - François-Henri de Montmorency, Marshal of France (born 1628) * February 6 - Ahmed II of Turkey (born 1643) * February 18 - Sir William Phips, governor of Massachusetts (born 1650) * March 5 - Henry Wharton, English writer (born 1664) * April 3 - Melchior d'Hondecoeter, Dutch painter (born c.1636) * April 5 - George Savile, English writer and statesman (born 1633) * April 13 - Jean de la Fontaine, French writer (born 1621) * April 17 - Sor Juana, Mexican writer (born c.1650) * April 27 - John Trenchard, English statesman (born 1640) * April 28 - Henry Vaughan, Welsh poet (born 1621) * June 11 - André Félibien, French architect (born 1619) * July 8 - Christiaan Huygens, Dutch mathematician and physicist (born 1629) * July 18 - Johannes Camphuys, Governor-General of the Dutch East Indies (born 1634) * August 6 - François de Harlay de Champvallon, Archbishop of Paris (born 1625) * November 16 - Pierre Nicole, French Jansensist (born 1625) * November 20 - Zumbi, Brazilian leader of a runaway slave colony (born 1655) * November 21 - Henry Purcell, English composer (born 1654) * November 22 - Francis Nurse, husband of Rebecca Nurse (accused during the Salem Witch Trials of 1692), born 1618. * November 28 - Anthony Wood, English antiquarian (born 1632) * November 29 - James Dalrymple, Scottish lawyer and statesman (born 1619) * December 8 - Barthélemy d'Herbelot de Molainville, French orientalist (born 1625) * December 12 - Jacob Abendana, British rabbi (born 1630) *''date unknown'' **Huang Zongxi, Chinese political theorist, philosopher, writer, and soldier (born 1610) : See also 1695 deaths.